fmcrbfandomcom-20200214-history
ImScared.exe vs Doom.exe
CAST LemonCheng24 as Doom.exe The Aussie-Can as ImScared.exe Frenzy as Toy Story.exe VinnyO as Red.exe SkeepTieel as Kirby.exe Mr. Maplesyrup as Knuckles.exe TheSuperPlushyBros as Sunky.mpeg Yobar as Onions.exe LYRICS IMSCARED.EXE: Executing your defeat, you’re trembling in the skies, If I manage to beat you, don’t expect me to apologize Walking around the corridor, expect nothing else but this face Fucking around with the players, no need to extract to put you in your place Take a glance, fall in a trance at this pixelated nightmare Flowing to the beat, like a heart, listen, it's a “key” desire I would love watching you suffer as you’re trapped in a cage, This Face is the bSt OG, you just led yourself, to your fate. Doom.exe: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! And take your black heart with that face! Pale yourself from rapping and disappear without a bloody trace. If you don’t have a knife, there’s basically nothing you can do Your blood is so fresh, so allow me to, EAT YOU! I’ll break you even more than the 4th wall without a doubt I’m in needing for visitors, so I can have more corpses in my house! You can never contain me, no matter how much I want to be alone You’ll be living under the shade of my Distorted tone Toy Story.exe: The snake is out of the boot, and I do worse than a bite, Destroying childhoods and give them nightmares in the night. I moan at your appearances, no colours to see but white, While I’m as dark as the devil, giving the kids a big fright! Spitting fire at Potato Heads, sever the heads like you’re Rex, And with Minecraft graphics in the engine, I expected less. Well it appears to me that playtime will never be over Put me on the shelf? You’ll be playing with me forever! Red.exe: You’ve should’ve never let me go, but you’ve already met your fate LEAVE MY PIKACHU ALONE!!! YOU’RE TOO CLICHE TO UNDERSTAND, IT’S TOO LATE!!! Woody, head right back to your shelf, where you belong I’m supernatural, making rituals to destroy all humans and Pokemon! IMSCARED, better pack some extra pp, as I throw you off this tower! Engrave you with Marowak’s skull, showing you, that you’re not the only one with nightmares DOOM, you may be high in the air, but I’m the real high bird! I’m, The Real Dream Eater, all your happiness will be devoured! Call me a Gengar, cause I’m pretty at the top of my peak Slaughtered all pokemon in my way, as history reigns down on me! You’re in for a hell of battle and I won’t show any mercy I claimed my role as Champion, for I’m the Master of all EXEs! Kirby.exe: It’s the pink prince of executables, welcome to Kirby’s Deadland Spittin’ rhymes that’ll burn faces and red men ‘til they’re White Hands I’ll stick a sickle into pitiful individuals ridiculed for being unoriginal A spiritual wiz spits some red liquid, wonder what that could be at all? Ya’ll must be dreamin’ if you believe you can peeve this demon So keep on streamin’ those bleedin’ tears, I find glee when you’re screamin’ All of you are fictional pricks with shitty fan-made game depictions Spittin’ continuously at contradicting stories without restriction Body’s hue seems so heartful, but, I’ll drain it like your horror factor I’m passionate when I shatter Movie Maker slideshows into fractures How nice of you to fight this, but it doesn’t fit my likeness Might rewrite your verses? You’re ‘bout as bright as my brightness Cracking up out of laughter, but no matter how hard you try MS Paint ain’t a great option when you want to layer your visual side I admit, you’re committed to acquit slick, but I’m unable to remit Cause you shouldn’t of provoked me, all yOuR fAuLt IsN't It...? Knuckles.exe: You say it’s my fault? Everybody wanted to leave you since the beginning! The Prince of Executables? You are all like peasants when I’m spitting! I Got more bite than what Woody caught in his shoe Watch out for my friends, Cause we’re coming for you! Red, like your Pikachu, you’ll be instantly sacrificed IMSCARED, your face can’t compare, to my stalking red eyes! Your raps are just a dream, a joke to the horror genre, By the power of the emeralds, I’ll set all your codes on fire. Sunky.mpeg: OI MY ENIMIES, LET ME DO THE RAP NOW!!! Derping through all your disses cause I’M SO FEST! WOW!!! Aw yeah, I’m winning, I’m more original than you all, The master of humor, so watch out for my rhyming role. Eating you for breakfast, and dancing the victory dance, And so many references, you all be left in a trance. Have some fashun, have some moves and also you need friends, You have all Sunk, oh shit, MY VERSE IS GOING TO END!?!? (FUCK!) Onion.exe (Build up): THESE GAMES FUCKING SUCK! agh, these graphics... THAT'S IT, I HAD ENOUGH! (Rapping): Stop making so much mess! What the hell’s wrong with you!? EWW, These fucking graphics, and your games too. Listen shithead, you’ll all be dropping off your heads! Seriously? Minecraft Graphics? Man, they’re so outdated! Ripping off a blue bastard and having the same file!? Screw your Pika-jews! And choose another style! All of you, just quit! I can’t stand another game that’s 8-bit Just like Kirby's future, you should just exit! I’m cleaning up your shit and I’ll stuff it in your throat! Plus, I can’t stand another Sonic game, just like Knuckles Chode! Dissing this TIFF, you made me pissed, ALL OF YOU ARE DONE!!! Shut up, I’ll be cringing on your asses, ‘til there’s a another Nintendo pun! Who Won? Doom.exe ImScared.exe Toy Story.exe Red.exe Kirby.exe Knuckles.exe Sunky.mpeg Onions.exe